She Said
by 4ev3rsilenc3d
Summary: On the way home Bonnie has a run in with a vampire, Damon saves her and starts to have feeling towards her, what he doesn't understand, But Elena dose And to top it all off twp of their enemies are back.rated M just in case.  /inclues rape\ R&R please
1. Chapter 1

"bye bonnie, drive safely yeah?" Elena said giving me a hug. I was about 21:30 and I was going home from spending the day with Elena.

"yes 'mum'" I laughed. I walked out the door to my car and Elena and Stefan stood and waved goodbye at the door. I was driving along when I saw a three drunken guys. When they saw me there all made noises and shouted some stuff I didn't quite catch thank god. I think I would have just freaked me out even more. I only drove about 5 minutes before my car broke down. Crap. Well I could ring matt or Stefan? No because it will be poor little bonnie needs help again, no I will just walk home. I can cut though the old wood. It will properly be quicker any way. I sat there for another 5 minutes just thinking about what I should do. I finally decided to get out of my car. I was looking at the woods debating rather to walk or not. I walked a couple of steps in when I heard them men. I went and hind behind a big oak tree. Then I heard of the men say

"ooh look boys there's car"

"its the car with that bird in it" one of them slurred

"that must mean she around here. Oh come out come out were ever you are. Come on we won't hurt you" then heard one of them enter the woods. I became very scared; I didn't know what to do. Should I run or stay. I decided to stay, I stayed there for a couple of minutes and I could hear them walking away. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Then when I heard it someone was behind tree I was hiding. My breathes quicken and he must of heard them, because he stopped and walked around the tree grinning. He had short sandy hair, brown eyes and he was just a bit taller than me. I made a run for it but I didn't get far because he stopped me by wrapping his arms around my waist. I started to scream but he covered my mouth with his hand and whispered

"shhh we don't what the drunks to hear know do we. No because I want you all to myself" I started to scream and I bit his hand. He let go and pushed me to the ground, I tried to crawl away but he dragged me back using my legs. Which lifted my top so my tummy got scrapped; I let out a little scream. He flipped me over, I tried to kick and I struggled. But it wasn't even affecting him. But I didn't know what else to do so I scream and carried on kicking and hitting him. But I soon got tired and my legs and arms were hurting. He grabbed both my arms and lifted them above my head, he then made it so that he was holding both wrists with one hand. Whilst his other hand tore mine and his pants off. I started to cry and say

"please no, don't do this. Please don't" I sobbed

"She said you were going to be easy" he laughed. Who she? I asked myself but I soon forgot about that as he _**thrusted**_ into me hard. I screamed the pain was awful, but as I screamed he laughed. I just cry and pleaded him to stop, but he didn't listen to me and every time he thrusted he made grunted almost animal like, when I looked at his face I saw two big canines. Vampire. The pain was becoming too much I stared to past out. But just before I did I sent a message out with all the power I could muster

"_DAMON HELP!"_ and with that I felt pain in my neck and I fell into the darkness.

**Damon p.o.v**

I was flying as a crow coming back from feeding when I saw my little birds car, I swopped down and turned into my human form to take a better look. But as soon as I landed I heard

"_DAMON HELP!" _I knew who actually who that was my little bird. I sensed her not to far into the woods. Using my vampire speed I reached her in no time, but when I did get there I wasn't happy with what I was seeing. A vampire was just detaching itself from of her neck. I grabbed the nearest stick and ran at the vampire and he was easy. He turned round at the perfected moment for Me just to land the stick in his heart. Once that was done I threw him off to the side. What I saw made me angry, how dare him touch my witch. I crouched down next to her, I could only hear a little bit of a heartbeat so I quickly bit my wrist and forced her to drink. Memories flooded my mind from when I did this the first time, feeding my little bird. When she had had enough for her to be stable, I picked her up I ran as fast I could to the boarding house. I ran into my room and into my bathroom. I laid her down on the rug while I ran the bath. I took off what was left of her clothes and put her in the bath. There were scratches all over her body from where she had struggled, with blood and dirt outlining them. I grabbed my sponge and gentle went over the scratches removing all the dirt and dried blood. When that was done I bit my wrist and she drank it willingly this time. I sighed in relief and then she open her eyes. So I removed my wrist while she just stared at the wall in front of her.

**Bonnie's p.o.v**

I felt something warm in my throat, warm and sweet. When I drank it I felt better. When I open my eyes the first thing I saw was a tiled wall. I just stared at it and as I stared I remember bit by bit what had happen tonight. I stared to sob, I brought my knees up and put my head on them. I just sob. Then I felt someone tugging on me to get up, but just couldn't. It was like I was weak, not physically but emotionally, I just couldn't. After another second of tugging, the person picked me up so I was standing and facing the other way from them. They wrapped a towel around me and picked me up like a baby. When I looked at their face I saw Damon, he came he came and saved me. I don't know why but that made me cry even hard. I buried my face in his chest. He laid me on a bed and pulled the covers on top of me. He was about to walk out of the door when I murmured

"Please Damon don't leave me." He didn't say anything and just came and laid down next to me. I huddled into his chest and cried. He stroked my hair saying stuff like

"Shhh... it's going to be ok... I'm not going to let anyone hurt you... I'm not going to leave you" and with that I sleep asleep in Damon arms. The arms of the man I love. 


	2. Chapter 2

thank for the people who reviewed :) but there were 60 readers and only 3 reviews :( please review i welcome bad reviews as well as good ones :)

**

* * *

**

****

Bonnie p.o.v

I had a soundless sleep, but was woken up to voices talking and I was brought back to the cruel really world. The world were my innocent was taken away from me. I quietly began to sob again.

"Look what you have done know little brother you have woken her up" I heard Damon growl. Then I realise I only had a towel on.

"Ermm Damon I need some clothes" I sniffled

"If you want to get dressed, I went to your house and got you some clothes when you were sleeping. There in the bathroom." so I got and walked slowly to the bathroom and just like he said there was my clothes in the bathroom on the chair in the corner. I got dressed in what Damon had got me and walked back into Damon's room. I saw Elena and Stefan on the bed looking angry, sad, surprise and confused. Damon was stood by the wall next the window, I felt better with Damon near.

"Bonnie are you ok? Come and sit down" Elena said, patting a space between her and Stefan. I sat down and looked at Damon

"Haven't you told them?" I asked. He looked at me, he looked angry.

"No, they think that I seduced you into my bed" anger lased his word and I could see why I was angry to. I jumped up and looked at both of them in disgusted.

"How dare you think that. He saved me" Stefan stood up and walked in front of me

"Saved you from what Bonnie?" I couldn't say it, how would I say it? So instead I let my permanent walls and I projected all the happens of last night, to the moment I said bye to them to the moment I passed out. When I finished I felt sick and disgusted with myself.

"I need a shower, I need a shower" I said, Stefan was just stood there with shock and horror on his face. As I was walking to the bathroom I heard a big thud, I turned to see Damon punch a hole in the wall. Normally I would have asked what the hell he was doing, but I needed a shower, I need to get clean. I walked into the bathroom and ran a shower; I stripped and hopped into the shower. I found some shower gel and a sponge. I poured the shower gel on the sponge and scrubbed myself with the rough side. I scrubbed and I scrubbed, I didn't stopped even when I saw bits of blood mixing in with the water. I just wanted to be clean.

**Damon p.o.v**

As the witch replayed her memories, I grew even more angry until I was furious and who the hell was 'she'. Someone plan this to happen to my little bird and whoever it was is going to die.

"I need a shower, I need a shower" bonnie said to herself, but I didn't take notice I was thinking about how to get to 'her'. God damn it the only lead we had was that vampire and I killed him. This just made me angrier. I punched the wall in frustration. No matter what but I will find 'her'. I felt a hand on my arm. It was Saint Stefan. He wore a confused look on his face, but never the less he was trying to calm me down.

"Stefan what happen, is bonnie ok?" Elena said in a worried voice. We both turned to look at her

"Ermm Elena I think it would be better to call matt and Meredith and tell you all together" Stefan said

"Stefan I'm her best friend I have a right to know" Elena said stubbornly

"Yes so is Matt and Meredith, they also have a right to know. So we will tell them together" Stefan said. Elena was about to say something but I cut in

"That's if bonnie wants them to know" Elena glared at me.

"And why wouldn't she want to tell her best friends but tell you, eh?" this girl can be so dumb.

"She didn't tell me, I saved her so I know what happen because I was there" I shouted in frustration.

"And what did you save her-" I held I hand up to her and smelled the air. It was blood, just a small amount of blood. But it was coming from the bathroom. I rushed in there and said

"Red what are you doing" she replied by saying

"I'm cleaning myself, I'm so dirty" what I just bathed her last night. I pulled back the curtain back and she didn't even flinch. She was scrubbing her scratches on her tummy that hadn't healed yet. She was making them worse.

"Bonnie stop, you're hurting yourself. Stop bonnie" but she didn't so I grabbed the sponge from her and she shouted

"No Damon I need to clean myself! I'm dirty!" she started to cry. I turned the shower off and grabbed a towel and gave it to her.

"Bonnie you're not dirty OK?" I said looking her in the eye. She just nodded stiffening "Come on get dress" I said as I walked out the door and into my bedroom. Elena wasn't there so I'm guessing she was ring mutt and the scary girl. But Stefan was.

"What happen" Stefan asked full of concern. But I just walked past him and out of the door. I ran down the stairs and into the back yard. I walked to a tree and started to punch it. I didn't understand the feeling I had for that witch. It was so frustrating; I'm Damon Salvatore I don't care for anyone let alone a human, I don't even love Elena anymore. I don't think I ever did, not really. It was just lust and want, I just wanted something that my brother had and she reminded me of Katherine. And again I think that was all just lust and want because my brother had her and I wanted what he had. But these feelings I have for the witch is different. All I want to do is protect her and make sure nothing hurts her. Also what's with me calling her my witch and my little bird? I need to leave fells church; it's this town I just need to clear my head. But not yet I will sort out this mess out first. I'm going the kill that bitch who told that vamp to hurt my Bonnie. There I go again. God pull yourself together Salvatore. I sat down under the leaning my back against the tree and stayed out there for about 10 minutes. But I stared to hearing a car pull in the drive way. So I got up and went into the boarding house though the back door that lead into the kitchen where I saw my brother and bonnie. I turned to her and said

"You ready?" she just nodded in response.

**Bonnie p.o.v**

After Damon left the bathroom I did as he said and got dressed. I tummy was swore but I didn't really care. I dried my hair and looked in the mirror I looked awful. I looked paler then usually; my eyes looked tired and sad. I tried to smile but you see could that it was fake straight away. I just sighed and walked out the bathroom, only to be greeted by Stefan, he gave me a hug. He didn't say anything, the hug spoke for him, he was sorry for me and will be there for me. When he pulled back he kissed me on the forehead and said

"Were here for you bonnie" I smiled and tried to make look genuine as possible. Don't get me wrong I was happy that they were there for me but the truth is that the damage is done. I also have to find out who 'she' is. I knew someone had planned it as soon as the vamp said 'She said you were going to be easy', those word sent a shiver down my spine, but whom would do that and why. my thoughts were interrupted by Stefan saying

"Bonnie, Matt and Meredith are on their way over. They want to know what has happen to you. But if you don't want to tell them then you don't have ok." I didn't know what to say should I tell them or not bother, I mean it not like they do anything then again they will just hassle me until I them.

"Can you tell them for me, I don't think I could relive that again"

"Yes I will tell them and I will get Damon to tell them the rest"

"Thanks Stefan. Talking about Damon where is he." I asked feeling uneasy without him near. God have you heard yourself girl, you sound so needy just because he saved you doesn't means he actually cares for you. I bet he only did it because it would hurt Elena if I died.

"I think he just outside calming down and thinking. Do you want to be there when I tell them or not?"

"Ermm I think it will be best if I'm there, plus I want to know what happen after I passed out." then I looked were Damon punched the hole in the wall.

"Stefan why did he punch a hole in the wall?"

"I don't know I was going to ask him but he ran in the bathroom. What happen in there Bonnie?" his eyes were full of concern.

"I was scrubbing myself with the sponge and I was going over the scratches over my tummy. So they bleed and I'm guess Damon could smell it."

"Let's have a look" I didn't say anything I just lifted my top up so he could see the scratches. "Bonnie they look awful"

"Thanks" I mumbled pulling my top back down.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that, look let just go down stairs and put some cream on it ok?"

"Yeah ok" so I followed Stefan out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen. Stefan pulled out a first aid box, why the hell dose a vampire need a first aid kit. Stefan must of seen my face cause he said.

"I bought it just in case Elena needs it if I wasn't here." he pulled out some cream and put it on his fingers

"Where is Elena?" I asked she wasn't in Damon's room I when I walked in. He then lifts my top to get to my tummy.

"She waiting form Matt and Meredith on the drive" He started to gentle message the cream into the scratches. If this was Damon I would be going bright red at the fact that he is messaging cream on my tummy, but with Stefan its different he is like a brother I never had. Once he finished he dropped my top and put the cream back in the box. And just as I stared to hear a car coming up the drive Damon walked in he looked at me and said

"You ready?" I just nodded in response.

* * *

thanks for reading and please review

also i need your help on Elena, should she be happy for D new feeling toward bonnie or not? please i need your help.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonnie**

All three of us walked into the living room. Matt and Meredith were sat on one of two seaters and Elena on the other. It was obvious that Stefan was going to sit next to Elena, unless Damon got there first and there was only an armchair left. So I took my place on the floor. I liked the floor anyway, call my weird but I thought it was more comfortable. But for some odd reason Damon wasn't having that.

"No red sit in the chair" he was standing behind it. Well looked like Stefan bet him to the sit next to Elena.

"No I'm ok on the floor, it's comfortable to me" I tried to smile but everyone could tell it was fake, I need to work on that. Damon looked like he was going to argue but I really couldn't be bothered so I just said "Damon just sit on the GOD DAMN CHAIR!" I think I shouted the last bit, I wasn't sure why. But surprisingly did what he was told.

"Bon are you ok you don't look so good" matt asked. Great he knows how to make a girl feel good about herself.

"Matt" Meredith said sending him a glare. "He didn't mean it like that bon. But what's happen?"

"Can I tell them?" Stefan asked. I just nodded and he stared talking. so I tried my best not to listen and somehow I was looking at Damon. He was staring at Elena, no surprise. He loved Elena, he could never love anyone like me because, because I'm not Elena. I'm not tall, blonde, beautiful or have lapis lazuli colored eyes. If it wasn't for Elena rushing up to me I wouldn't of realized Stefan had finished talking.

"Oh my god, bonnie that's awful" she hugged me which I quickly pulled out of, I stood up and step back.

"Please don't hug me its gets me more upset and I don't want to cry anymore, I have do that enough." I tried to smile again but it didn't work. Damn!

"Hunnie you deserve to be upset what happen is awful" Elena said looking completely sorry for me.

"And what that's going to do Elena. Take it all back; stop whoever is planning all this. Stop 'her' from torturing me. Or maybe I was just a distraction. I mean come on who would want to harm me if not just to distract you lot. I'm just a nobody, who all you have to watch 24/7."I was rambling frantically "You should all just ignore me, the damage is done know. There's nothing no one can you. You all need to forces on saving your self's and stop focusing on me. I mean don't you agree it would be one less thing to worry about if I had died last night. None of this would be happening; instead you would be fighting 'her. I shouldn't have called Damon I should have let myself died" everyone was shocked by my out busted, but it was all true. But a second later I couldn't see anyone faces just Damon's. A pissed off Damon at that.

"Do not ever say that or think that ever again! Ok?" it sounded like he was trying his best not to shout at me. He looked so damn scary so I just nodded. he took a few deep breaths to calm himself and said

"Know you are going to sit in that chair without arguing. While we all think of ideas of how to kill this bitch." and without another word he picked me up by the top of my arms and plonk me into the chair. He turned round and said to everyone else "so anyone got any ideas how to find 'her'" no one answered, everyone was just to shock at what just happen. To be honest so was I, what the hell was that? And just like Meredith read my mind she said

"What the hell was that?" looking at both my and Damon.

**Damon**

The three of us walked in to the living room, were Meredith and mutt was sitting on one of the two seaters and Elena the other. Obviously Stefan would sit next to Elena witch only left the armchair. I stood behind it expecting the little witch to sit in it but she didn't she sat on the floor instead. Well I wasn't having that.

"No read sit in the chair" she looked surprised but said

"No I'm ok on the floor, it's comfortable to me" she tried to smile but it was fake, everyone could tell it was fake, even she knew it look fake. I was about to tell how stupid that sounded, but stopped me by saying. "Damon just sit on the GOD DAMN CHAIR!" I was a bit shocked that she shouted the last bit, but I could tell she wanted this over and done with. So I did as I was told and sat down.

"Bon are you ok you don't look so good" mutt said. Oh yeah because that's what a girl wants to hear. Baboon.

"Matt" Meredith said sending one of her scary glare's, I didn't even like being on the over end of her glares. "He didn't mean it like that bon. But what's happen?"

"Can I tell them?" Stefan asked. She just nodded and he stared talking. I spaced out, I already knew all this and if I heard it again I might just make another hole. So instead I thought about what I thought in the garden about not loving or even ever loving Elena. When did my lust fade for Elena? I just don't understand it. Why didn't I lust after Elena anymore?_ Because she isn't bonnie. _A voice inside my head said, great I'm hearing voices know. But what does it mean, I'm not lusting after Elena cause she not bonnie? Well everyone knows that Elena isn't bonnie. Elena is tall, blonde and has lapis lazuli eyes. Bonnie has fiery red curls, a small hourglass framed body and beautiful brown eyes. I didn't realise I was staring at Elena until she got up to go to and hug bonnie.

"Oh my god, bonnie that awful" she hugged her but bonnie quickly pulled out of it and stood up. She stepped back and said

"Please don't hug me its gets me more upset and I don't want to cry anymore, I have do that enough." she tried to smile but yet again it failed.

"Hunnie you deserve to be upset what happen is awful" Elena said looking sad and sorry for her best friend.

"And what that's going to do Elena. Take it all back; stop whoever is planning all this. Stop 'her' from torturing me. Or maybe I was just a distraction. I mean come on who would want to harm me if not just to distract you lot. I'm just a nobody, who all you have to watch 24/7." that annoyed me; my little bird is not a nobody. There you go again Salvatore, pull yourself together. But I wasn't happy about what so said next. "You should all just ignore me, the damage is done know. There's nothing no one can you. You all need to forces on saving your self's and stop focusing on me. I mean don't you agree it would be one less thing to worry about if I had died last night. None of this would be happening; instead you would be fighting 'her. I shouldn't have called Damon I should have let myself died" I was absolutely pissed off. Why would she think that? Suddenly I was right in her face.

"Do not ever say that or think that ever again! Ok?"I was trying my best not to shout at her, I have no idea. But she looked scared as it is, so she didn't really need my shouting. When she nodded her head, I took a few breathes to clam myself down and I said "know you are going to sit in that chair without arguing. While we all think of ideas of how to kill this bitch." and without another word I picked me up by the top of her arms and plonk her into the chair. I turned round and said to everyone else "so anyone got any ideas how to find 'her'" no one answered me; everyone was wearing to shocked faces. What a surprise; the Damon Salvatore just showed emotion to a human who wasn't Elena. Shocker! Then the scary one said.

"What the hell was that?"

"I think bonnie just had a little bit of a break down, anyway we need to find 'her' before she hurts any of us."

"She wasn't talking about bonnie Damon, what just happen?" I almost growled at Elena.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that we find this bitch and kill her. Anyone got an idea on finding her" Elena was about to say something else but the little witch said.

"I have an Idea" it looked like she didn't like this topic anymore than I do. I smirked

"Well at least someone is listening to me. Go on red what's your idea?" everyone looked at her.

**Bonnie**

Everyone turned to me.

"Well why don't we just find the vamp that attacked me and ask him" I thought it was pretty obvious.

"no can do bonnie" Stefan said

"Why?" I asked confused

"Because Damon killed him"

"Oh" well I felt stupid. I looked at Damon and he was looking at me. but I was detracted by a candle behind him and I couldn't take my eyes off the flicking flame. I got up and started for the candle, I walked around Damon straight to the candle. I just looked at the flame dancing. Oh crap I felt myself going into a trance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Damon**

"Because Damon killed him" my little brother informed bonnie.

"Oh" embarrassment crossed her face as she looked at me, but it suddenly turned to grateful. She was looking at me and her eyes sifted to my left. But it still looked like she was looking at me. Suddenly she got up and started to walk towards me. Everyone was quite while they watched the little witch. When she reached me she didn't stop she just carried on. I turned round to see that she was looking at the candle behind me. What on earth is she going?

"She going into a trance" Mrs. Flowers said just appearing out of no were and just as she said it bonnie toppled over. Using my vampire speed I quickly got there in time to catch her, before she hit the floor. She stared shaking and she had a thin line of sweat on her forehead.

"Shouldn't we do something" Matt said worried.

"No you should never interrupt a witch and her trances" Mrs. flowers said calmly.

"Like a sleep walker?" Elena asked.

"Yes but you could kill them" WHAT? My which might die because of a stupid trance. There again stop with the my's. God Damon.

"Can't you do anything" I growled holding Bonnie's shaking body. Everyone looked shocked by my outburst.

"No, sorry but we just have to wait until the trance has finished" so we all waited for about 5 more minutes, what seem like a life time. Waiting for bonnie to come out of her trance. Finally her eye began to flutter open. I was still holding her, but Elena and Meredith were both on the floor looking at their best friend. Mutt and my brother were stood up looking down at bonnie. Everyone's face was full of worry and concern, apart from mine obviously. I hid my worry and concern but I still felt it. Then bonnie said the two names that I thought we would never have to worry about ever again. Her words were so weak but the names were so powerful. She said

"Katherine and Klaus"

**Bonnie**

I was falling into the darkness, the darkness that took me to my trances. But this one was different, this one was more powerful. Suddenly I was in a room, it was really dark I could only see two figures and Oh My God it was Katharine and Klaus. But how they dead, we killed them.

Katharine started talking

"But why are we going after the witch" she wined

"Because" Klaus snapped "she is becoming more powerful by the day and soon she will be able to kill you with just a stare. Plus she is the one who called the sprits and your look alike. "

"Why can't we just kill her?" Katharine sighed. She was like a little kid.

"Because Kat we want to torture her and make her pay. The place she trapped was awful even for me. So my dearest Kat we want to torture her. " Oh My God they want to torture me. Katherine interrupted my panicking, when she growled

"Do. Not. Call. Me. KAT!" Klaus got Katherine by the throat and pushed her against something; it was so quick that I nearly didn't see it.

"And do not try and tell me what to do. Are you forgetting who is boss here?" she didn't say anything and he let her go. She tumbled to the floor. "Know find one of your boy toys to do the job and call Stefan without him know it was you. We don't her dyeing yet, it would be no fun." he ordered, she got up and dusted herself off and said

"Yes master" and with that she speed off.

Then I quickly found myself facing two figures again outside a log cabin. One of the figures was Katherine and the other was a male. Hang on that the dude that raped me. I tried my best to hear, but just couldn't hear a word they were saying the wind was too loud. Then I got something

"Don't worry my dear she will be easy, just don't kill her" Katherine said grinning. I felt sick how someone could plan this to happen to someone. Suddenly I was back in the dark room and Klaus said.

"So what happened? Did the plan work?"

"Yes. I watch it happen" oh my god she was watching that's beyond disgusting "but I didn't need to call Stefan, she called '_my' _Damon. And he gave her his blood!" she screamed the last bit. She was having a tantrum.

"So Damon has feelings for this witch. Interesting. Did you feel anything while he was feeding her?" Klaus asked, unfazed by Katharine's tantrum.

"Yes, he was feeling love, anger and hope. He is mine though she can't have him! I am going to kill her!" Oh My God I am going to die young. I always knew it, it was only time. But she completely wrong Damon doesn't love me

Then I was being pulled out of the trace and back to the really world. I stared to flutter my eyes open and I saw Damon. I murmured

"Katharine and Klaus" no one said anything. I was quickly coming round and I felt someone cradling me. When I open my eyes I saw Meredith and Elena on my right on the floor and Damon on the floor to my left. When Damon saw that I was awake he picked me up and put me on the chair. Maybe Katherine was right, NO! don't be stupid he doing to prove to Elena that's he a good person.

"Tell us what happen bonnie?" Stefan asked. I was about to open my mouth when I remembered I could show it to everyone. So I opened my mind and expanded it too everyone in the room. I waited until I could feel everyone and I played my trance to them.

"NO! We killed them. I killed Katherine and trapped Klaus" Elena screeched. Then I felt this anger out of know were

"Well not good enough" I snapped at Elena. Oh god were did that come from. Everyone looked at me surprised. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean that I don't know what came over me" then I felt it again "no wait yeah I did your a bitch and if it wasn't for you Katherine wouldn't be wanting to kill me" Elena looked close to tears and I didn't feel anything

"Bonnie this isn't you snap out of it" Stefan said stepping closer to me. I jumped out of the chair and moved away from everyone, but it didn't feel like me.

"Oh shut up saint Stefan as Damon would say, you always have to see the good in people. Sure it can be cute but sooooo boring" this wasn't me I don't know what's happening to me. Everyone was shocked, well apart from Damon

"This is defiantly not bonnie, but I like it" Damon grinned and I grinned back.

"If you like it so much Damon why don't you join me. Instead of loving this little good for nothing witch." I smirk this wasn't me someone was controlling me. Damon growled

"Who said I loved her?" my smirk grew bigger

"Oh don't play stupid with me Salvatore, when you were feeding her I could feel the love and passion you feel to this 'witch'" I said with a sneer. "Your mine Damon you will always will be and if I have to kill this vermin to keep it that way I will" Katherine. It's Katherine. Damon growled again and said

"I do not belong to you Katherine and you will not kill bonnie" I or rather Katherine just laughed and said

"We will see about that" and then my mind felt clear and calmer. I looked around the room. Matt and Meredith just looked confused and daze. Elena looked sad and angry and so did Stefan. But Damon just looked damn right angry. I looked to the window for some reason and Katherine was there, with her fangs out. I screamed, it made everyone jump. She was gone in a second and Damon came too stand in front of me.

"It's ok bonnie she won't hurt" he tried to hug me but I stepped back. I have had it with him pretending to care about me, just for Elena. It's his pretending that going to get me killed. Damon looked taken back by me stepping back.

"STOP IT!" I screeched

"Stop what bonnie?" Meredith said coming out of the shock

"HIM!" I pointed my finger to him "stop pretending that you care. It's not going to work, Elena love's Stefan and always will. So stop tiring to impress her, by acting like you actually care for me. And because of this stupid act I'm going to get killed because Katherine stupid enough not to see though it" I sighed and put my head in my hands. It was true he will never love me, ever and I upset that he wouldn't.

Suddenly I was being pushed into a wall. I looked up to see a furious Damon.

"Do. Not. Tell me. What Iam feeling. Ever!" he said though gritted teeth. His eye's stared to bore into mine and his was furious and scary. I was getting scared.

"Get off her Damon" Stefan said "your scaring her" Damon's face became calmer and he looked at me. He must of saw how scared I looked because he let go. He stepped back and whispered

"Sorry" and he walked out the room. I dropped to the floor and Meredith came over to me. Elena walked out of the room, Stefan stared to follow but she shook her head and carried on.

"Well what going to happen know?" Matt asked still confused and shock about everything.

But he had a good point what is going to happen know?

* * *

please review thanks :) ideas welcome :) XxX


	5. Chapter 5

**i hope you enjoy :)**

**caitlin XxX**

I followed Damon out of the room I wanted to know why he has been acting so weird. What is up with him? First he punches the wall when Bonnie relived last night. Second he rushes into the bathroom to help Bonnie. Third he won't let Bonnie sit on the floor. Forth he furious at Bonnie for suggests she better off dead, which she is defiantly not! Fifth he is growling at Mrs. Flowers for not doing anything for Bonnie when she was in her trance. Sixth he yelled at Bonnie for saying he didn't care for her and lastly but most important he said SORRY! Damon Salvatore said sorry to Bonnie. Oh My God, he likes Bonnie. It all makes sense, Damon Salvatore loves Bonnie.

"Damon open the door" I said knocking on his door. No answer "Damon I know you're in there, so you better open up." I knocked harder this time. Suddenly the door flung open.

"What?" Damon growled.

"We need to talk" I pushed past him.

"Yeh, sure just walk in" I heard him mumble "so what do you want" he asked shutting the door and taking a seat on the bed.

"I know that you like Bonnie" he looked at me shocked

"What?"

"You heard me Damon Salvatore, you like Bonnie" I thought better not push the word love out there yet.

"You're insane" he said looking straight ahead of him.

"Damon come on I might look stupid but I'm not. I mean come on you said sorry to Bonnie for god sake" Damon looked at me and then down at the ground.

"I don't know what I'm feeling for that little witch, but it is defiantly not love as your thinking. and for your information I only said sorry to her because I was scaring her. I think she has been though enough, So I apologised, cause believe it or not I'm not that cold heated" and with that said Damon was out of the room and I heard the front door slam. Well there's one thing I know I have to do and that's, help Damon realize his true feelings for bonnie.

**Bonnie **

I have no idea why I dropped to the floor or why I had not yet got up. I just sat there with Meredith by my side while her, Matt and Stefan talked about... well I don't know I'm not listening.

I was too busy thinking of where I was going to stay for the night, I mean no one is at home my patents have on holiday and Mary moved out a while ago. It would be too quite, just me and my horrid memories. Maybe if I could ask Mrs. Flowers...

"Bonnie dear theirs a room for you here if you want to stay here while your parents are away" Mrs Flowers said bring me out of my thoughts. She was stood and the door smiling, I smiled back at her and said

"Yes thank you Mrs. Flowers that would be great"

"Well come on then I will show you where it is."

I got up and followed her up the stairs and down the corridor. We stopped at the door next to Damon's and across from Stefan's. When Mrs. Flowers open the door I was blown away by the smell of the different wild flowers and herds. As I walked In I took in the light yellow walls and white furniture. The bed looked luxurious, a white wooded double bed covered with flowery covers and pillows. There were two bed side tables on either side of the bed, they stood on tall leg with two draws and small white handles. Across from the bed was a white dressing table, it was very similar to the bed side tables. It stood on tall legs, had two draws on either sides, but it also had a long draw in the middle and a big mirror on top. The stool was plain and simple, tall legs and a white flowery cushion on top. To the left side of the bed was a window seat with similar pillows to ones on the bed. The window was open letting the thin white curtains blow about and letting the smell of Mrs. Flowers garden intoxicate the room. To the right of the bed and next to the door I just came though was a white wardrobe that reaches to the top of the ceiling. It stood on little feet, it had two big doors and two draws at the bottom. All together it was a beautiful room, something like what a little girl would want.

"Oh My God, this room is beautiful Mrs. Flowers" I smiled at her and this time it was not a fake smile. Mrs. Flowers smiled a heart warming smile right back at me.

"Well thank you it used to my room when I was younger. But when my parents dead, god rest their souls, I moved into their room. Damon and Stefan have the rooms my brothers used to have."

"Are you sure I can stay" I asked

"Don't be silly your always welcome here Bonnie. Me and your grams, god rest her soul was good friends. She looked after me and it's only right to look after you" I stared at her in awe, she knew my gram's?

"You knew my gram's?"

"Yes dear, like I said we were good friends. But we will talk about it later, I will get young Stefan to drive you home so you can get some of your stuff" just before she walked out I said

"Thank you Mrs. Flowers" she didn't say anything just smiled and closed the door. I turned to the window seat and went to sit down. It was really comfy, I swung me legs up and laid my head back against the wall looking at Mrs. Flower's garden.

I don't know how much time passed when Stefan came to my room, but we were now making our way to his car. Then I walked straight into a leather jacket covered chest, I would have fallen if it wasn't two pair of strong hands on my upper arms. When I looked up I wasn't surprised that Damon was stood there, but he wasn't looking at me he was looking at Stefan

"So where are you two going to little brother?" he didn't let go of my arm so I shrugged them off. He looked at me surprised at what I just did, but Stefan drew Damon eyes back to him.

"Mrs. Flowers asked me to drive Bonnie home so she could get some stuff" Damon smirked

"Well no need I will take her, come on little witch" Damon said grabbing my arm and dragging me to his Ferrari. I glance back at Stefan who had an apologetic look on his face. I just groaned. Yes I might love this annoying Salvatore but it is his fault that Katherine hates me so much. If he wasn't so busy pretending to care about me just to impress Elena then he would see what it is doing.

The drive was silence to my house and when we got there I said

"You can stay here I will only be a minute"

"Oh right, take as long as you want" I hopped out of the car and walked up to my house. Once I was in a ran up stairs and grabbed my suitcase. I stuffed some of my clothes and wash stuff in it. I tried to lift it but I couldn't, it was too heavy. So I was about to call Damon, but I heard a sound downstairs.

"Damon!" no answer, so I walked to the top of the stairs and shouted again "Damon! Is that you? Damon!" Still no answer maybe I was imaging things. So I called him telepathically

"_Damon I need you to carried my suit-"_

"ARRRRRRR!" I screamed Katherine was stood right in front of me, but how I didn't invite her in.

"Bonnie!" it was Damon, Katherine looked at me, she grabbed me in to the bathroom and locked the door "Are you ok? Where are you?" Damon shouted, but Katherine had her hand on my mouth. So I talked to him telepathically

"_Damon she has me in the bathroom"_

Katherine slammed me into the wall

"OWWW!" I yelled, Damon was bang on the door now.

"Let me in Katherine, if you hurt then I swear to god!" he shouted. Katherine ignored it.

"You think that was smart? You ruined my hide and sneak game" she pouted "well bad girls do not go unpunished" then her face turned into animal like and she bit my neck. I screamed and Damon burst the door open. Katherine dethatched herself from me and smiled at Damon.

"well looks like this will have to be short but sweet" and with that she disappeared . Damon ran to me and kneeled next to me.

"Are you ok?" he looked concerned and angry.

"Yeah she didn't take that much" I looked him straight in the eye and said "thank you" then he smiled, not a smirk a smile. He got up and held a hand out to me; I took it and let him pull me up.

"Ermm will you take my suitcase to the car it's to heavy for me" then he smirk, that the Damon I know and unfortunately love.

"Awww is poor bon-bon not strong enough to carry her suitcase" I laughed at his stupid voice he had just used.

"Oh shut up" I playfully smack his arm. Then he got my suitcase and put it in his boot, while I got into the passenger seat. The ride to the boarding house was just as silent as the ride to my house. I wonder what everyone going to say when they find out about Katherine?

* * *

**please review. good or bad i don't care i to know these things :) and ideas are welcome :**

**caitlin XxX**

* * *

Elena


	6. Chapter 6

**thanks for the reviews :) hope you enjoy it :D

* * *

**

Bonnie p.o.v

"WHAT?" everyone screamed. Well it looks like they are not taking Katherine biting me that well. It's not even that bigger deal, she didn't take much.

"Damon how could you let this happen?" Stefan shouted, eh? Damon saved me, if it wasn't for him bursting though the door I would properly unconscious from blood loss.

"How could you let Katherine get that close to Bonnie, she could of died!" Elena charmed in, what is it with people blaming Damon. Then Matt and Meredith joined in shouting at Damon. That's it I have had a enough

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at the top of my voice. It went silent and every pair of eyes turned to me. "Just shut up. You wasn't there, Damon couldn't do anything. I told him to stay in the car while I got my stuff. Than as I was telling him telepathically to come and get my suitcase, cause it was too heavy, Katherine appeared. I screamed and Damon came into the house shouting my name and asking asking if I was ok. But at the sound of Damon's voice Katherine grabbed me and shoved me into the bathroom. I then told to Damon telepathically, that she had me in the bathroom. She must of herd it cause she said something about me being a bad girl for ruining her hide and seek game and must be punished" I had my eyes closed know recalling what happen just a few moments ago "she then bit me, but only for a second cause Damon came bursting though the door and she disappeared." I open my eyes and looked at everyone; they just stood with gormless faces. I then looked back at Damon who had a shocked look on his face, but it soon turn to a smirk when I said

"So I think you all should apologise to Damon for assuming the worst" Elena was the first to apologise, followed by a quick one from Meredith. I had to stare down matt.

"Come on three words M. I'm. Sorry. Damon." matt sighed

"Fine! I'm sorry Damon" I then turned to Stefan and gave him a knowing look. He also sighed and said a quick a sorry and walked out the room. Matt followed behind him. I smiled a small smile to myself; I like it when people listen to me.

"Well Bonnie me and Elena made some dinner you want some" Meredith smiled at me. My smile went I wasn't that hungry, so I lied, by saying

"No thanks, I'm sure whatever you've made is wonderful but I had a something before we left. So no thanks, I think I'm just going to go up stairs and rest. I will see you all later" I could tell Meredith and Elena didn't believe me, but just not Hungary after everything that's happen.

"Ok bonnie you get some rest and we will see you later" Meredith said, Elena looked like she was going too protested but Meredith dragged her out of the room. I stared to walk out the room to the stairs when I remember something. I turned to Damon.

"Oh ermm Damon I need my suitcase, will you bring it up please" he looked confused about something but said

"Yeah I will bring it up now"

"Thanks" and with that I walked to my bedroom. When I got there I sat down on the window seat and waited for Damon to come up with my suitcase. I didn't have to wait for long, because I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I called.

"I got your suitcase. Where do you want it?" Damon asked

"Ermm the bed will do thanks Damon" I was expecting him to just leave, but he didn't. I turned and looked at him "is there anything else you wanted?" I asked

"Why did you lie to Elena and Meredith about you having something to eat?" I got up and walked to my suitcase

"Cause I'm not hungry and if I said that I would just get them asking if I was alright." I open my suitcase and started to put my clothes in the big wardrobe.

"And are you alright?" I gave a little laugh,

"The Damon Salvatore wants to know if little old Bonnie is alright." I looked at him and just in time to see an eye roll.

"Yes 'the sexy Damon Salvatore' wants to know if Bonnie is alright" I laugh again

"I don't think I said sexy" I stared to put more clothes in the wardrobe.

"Yeah but you thought it" he smirk, I blushed. Even though I didn't actually think it know I have thought it before. "Anyway stop avoiding the question and answer it, are you ok?" I sighed

"Yes Damon I'm ok, just tired." I lied

"See that wasn't that hard was it, even though it was a lie"

"What?" I turned round to look at him.

"Oh come on Bonnie, you're not fooling me. You might be able to fool them idiots down stairs, but not me." Crap. Maybe he is trying to double bluff me.

"I don't know what you mean" I said carrying on hanging my clothes up. He just sighed and walked to the door.

"Whatever Bonnie, just keep lying but it will all catch up to you later. All the emotions will become too much." I dint say anything I just stood there looking at the wardrobe. Then he said something that surprised the hell out of me. "But ermm Bonnie thanks for sticking up for me back there, not that I needed it. But can't remember when someone did that for me" I turned to him in disbelief, did he just say 'thanks'?

"Ermm it's no problem, I mean there were shouting at you for no reason what so ever, it wasn't fair" I smiled a small smile.

"Well thanks all the same" and then he walked out the room.

Well that was weird, Oh well I better get ready for bed.

I didn't know where I was, I just laid there. Letting the fear consume me. Suddenly there was this animal sound, like a grunting. Then I started to feel pain rushing from my bottom to the top of my body. The pain and fear was that bad I could feel my cheeks get wet. I heard screaming and cries for something to stop. I suddenly opened my eyes and once I did I wish I hadn't. I saw A men's face turned animal like, grunting. Then I realized it was him who was hurting me and me who was the one pleading him to stop. But the worst thing was that this wasn't just a dream, it was real. I felt a pain in my neck and that's when I woke up. I woke up sweating and panting, it felt like I couldn't breathe. As I struggled to breathe I felt to warm arm's warp around me.

"Shhh bonnie it's over, I'm here bonnie. I'm not going to let anyone touch you. Just breathe." Damon word's soothed me. "Breathe. In. Then out. In. Then out" I copied what he did. In. Then out. In. Then out. Once I was breathing normal, Damon pulled me down so I was lying on his chest.

"Damon?" I whispered, knowing he could hear me

"Yes?"

"I'm not fine" I confessed and stared to sob. Damon didn't say again thing he just pulled me in closer and stroked my hair.

**thanks for reading :D please review good and bad welcome, so are idea's **

**thanks again XxX**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guy's**__**I hope you enjoy this chapter **_

**Damon **

Even though I'm not showing it I was fuming. That bitch. Katherine. Touch my Bonnie. What? My Bonnie, I'm telling you Salvatore your going mad, Bonnie is not yours. But she could be. NO! What I'm I thinking.

"Ermm Damon we here" Bonnie said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh yeah. How are you going to tell everyone?" I asked as we got out the car.

"I don't know properly get everyone in the living room and tell them. It's not that bigger deal she didn't take a much at all." Oh it's a big and she going to die for it, I said to myself.

"Well let's see what they have to say about it"

When we walked into the boarding house everyone was already in the living room. Well that was easy.

"Hello everyone bonnie here has something to tell you" everyone stood up and looked at bonnie with concern in their eyes. She sent me a 'thanks a lot' look and turn to the other's and said.

"Katherine bit me at my house"

"WHAT!" everyone shouted, looks like they like it as much as I do.

"Damon how could you let this happen?" Stefan shouted. Whoa. Wait a second I'm the one who saved her, kind of.

"How could you let Katherine get that close to Bonnie, she could have died!" Elena join in, well looks like Damon get's blamed again. Oh here we go mutt and the scary lady has started know. I was just about to tell them to shut the hell up, but the little witch bet me to it.

"SHUT UP!" Oh God can she half yell, if I wasn't undead I think I would be deaf right know.

"Just shut up. You weren't there, Damon couldn't do anything." every pair of eyes in the room was on her. "I told him to stay in the car while I got my stuff. Than as I was telling him telepathically to come and get my suitcase, cause it was too heavy, Katherine appeared. I screamed and Damon came into the house shouting my name and asking if I was ok. But at the sound of Damon's voice Katherine grabbed me and shoved me into the bathroom. I then told to Damon telepathically, that she had me in the bathroom. She must of herd it because she said something about me being a bad girl for ruining her hide and seek game and must be punished. She then bit me, but only for a second cause Damon came bursting though the door and she disappeared." everyone was shocked including me, did she just stick up for me?

"So I think you all should apologise to Damon for assuming the worst" that quickly put a smirk on my face.

"Sorry" Elena and the scary one said first. Bonnie then turned to Mutt staring him down.

"Come on three words matt. I'm. Sorry. Damon." Oh God I do love this little witch. I don't mean it in that way I just mean... or what the hell.

Mutt brought me out of my thoughts by saying

"Fine! I'm sorry Damon" my smirk grew bigger. It was Stefan's turn. Everyone was watching and waiting for him to say two words.

"Sorry Damon" he said very quickly and scurried out of the room, closely followed behind mutt. Well that just made my day.

"Bonnie me and Elena made some dinner you want some" Meredith at Bonnie. I saw Bonnie hesitate.

"No thanks, I'm sure whatever you've made is wonderful but I had a something before we left. So no thanks, I think I'm just going to go up stairs and rest. I will see you all later" eh? I'm sure Bonnie didn't have anything to eat. I wonder why she lying

"Ok bonnie you get some rest and we will see you later" Meredith said unconvinced and dragged Elena away. Bonnie just stood there for a second and then stared to move out of the room. But before she made it to the door she said

"Oh ermm Damon I need my suitcase, will you bring it up please" I looked at her still confused on why she lied and said.

"Yeah I will bring it up now"

"Thanks" and with that said she went up stairs and went to get her suitcase.

I knocked on her door.

"Come in" I walked in and she was sat on a window seat, I want a window seat.

"I got your suitcase. Where do you want it?" I asked

"Ermm the bed will do thanks Damon" I think she was expecting me to leave because she said. "Is there anything else you wanted?" she asked

"Why did you lie to Elena and Meredith about you having something to eat?" she sighed and got up, walking to her suitcase.

"Cause I'm not hungry and if I said that I would just get them asking if I was alright." she open her suitcase and stared to put stuff in the huge wardrobe.

"And are you alright?" I asked in all seriousness and she laughed putting some clothes in the wardrobe

"The Damon Salvatore wants to know if little old Bonnie is alright." I rolled my eyes and said

"Yes 'the sexy Damon Salvatore' wants to know if Bonnie is alright" I smirk and she laughed again

"I don't think I said sexy" she was avoiding the question.

"Yeah but you thought it" I smirk and she blushed. Oh so she did find me sexy "Anyway stop avoiding the question and answer it, are you ok?" I sighed

"Yes Damon I'm ok, just tired." she was lying again. But at least she answered the question

"See that wasn't that hard was it, even though it was a lie"

"What?" she did a whole 180 decree turn

"Oh come on Bonnie, you're not fooling me. You might be able to fool those idiots down stairs, but not Me." her eyes went into panic mode. She turned back round and said

"I don't know what you mean" I signed and walked to the door

"Whatever Bonnie, just keep lying but it will all catch up to you later. All the emotions will become too much." she didn't say anything she just stood still.

"But ermm Bonnie thanks for sticking up for me back there, not that I needed it. But can't remember when someone did that for me" she turned to me with a socked expression on her face.

"Ermm it's no problem, I mean there were shouting at you for no reason what so ever, it wasn't fair" she gave me a small smile.

"Well thanks all the same" and with that I walked out of the door.

"You know it's rude to listen on other people's conversations" I turned to my right "Elena"

She had a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah I do but it not like you never done it before to me. But anyway I heard you talking to Bonnie. Why can't you just admit you love her" I groaned

"Drop it Elena. I mean it. I told you before I don't know what feeling. Just leave me alone" I growled the last bit.

"Fine whatever, you're only fooling yourself" and she skipped away. I could kill that girl sometimes.

"YOU CAN TRY" shouted Stefan, from downstairs.

"HEY STAY OUT OF MY HEAD OR YOU WILL BE THE ONE I'M KILLING" I shouted right back at him.

I was in the middle of a wonderful dream which involved a pretty brunette, when I was woken up.

Someone was moving a lot in their bed, I thought it was Elena and Stefan. But I heard a little scream; it was from Bonnie's room. She must be having a bad dream. I jumped out of my bed and crept to Bonnie's room, well I didn't want saint Stefan to burst me know do I. When I was in her room I stayed near at the door, watching her. She was sweating, tossing and turning. she had a pained look on her face, suddenly she sat up straight and screamed. After the screamed she stared panting, fear consumed her eyes. I sat on the bed and wrapped my arms around her.

"Shhh bonnie it's over, I'm here bonnie. I'm not going to let anyone touch you. Just breathe." I tried to soothe her. "Breathe in. Then out. In. Then out" she copied me and once her breathing was normal I pulled her down so she was lying on my bare chest.

"Damon?" she whispered

"Yes?"

"I'm not fine" I didn't say anything I just pulled her closer to me and stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

**Bonnie**

I woke up faced with a bare chest as I looked up I saw Damon's face. Oh My God. Damon is hugging me bare chested, I could feel my face turning red. I tired pulling away, but he had me in a death grip. So I tried again, then again, then again until I heard a sigh.

"Bonnie just go back to sleep please, I'm tired and I can't be bothered moving. I'm too comfortable" Damon said snuggling closer to me. I felt embarrassed and I felt the need to pull away, but I couldn't. Not because Damon is a super hot sexy strong vampire, but because it felt too nice and I just couldn't bring myself to move away from hm. So I just stayed their enjoying the feeling of being in Damon Salvatore arms. Soon I was falling back asleep.

_**Yeah I know it's not that good, but I have really bad writer's block so please give me your idea's and tell me what you thought **_

_**Thanks Caitlin XxX **_


End file.
